


Viridescent

by Doggo



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Advanced Technology, Alien Planet, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Injury, Characters take place in the AOS movie universe, Injury Recovery, Jealous Spock, M/M, Pon Farr, Protective Spock, Reader is rly nice and cute and Spock does not know how to DEAL with it, Sexy times in later chapters, Slow Burn, Spock is rly gay but denies it, vulcan headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-04 21:24:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18821014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doggo/pseuds/Doggo
Summary: “Do not be alarmed, I am Mr. Spock, U.S.S Enterprise Commanding Officer. We received your SOS signal at 0800 hours yesterday morning and beamed down to find and rescue you.”





	1. Ash Colored Rain

**Author's Note:**

> ALRIGHT so before you get into the story, note that this is kinda self indulgent because i've sorta felt sad lately and just want strong alien man to give me his alien dick- LMAO JOKING (Or am I). But I recently binge watched the AOS Star Trek movies and now find myself watching Star Trek The Original Series and have found i'm apparently incredibly gay for a certain Vulcan and wanted to play around with a hurt/comfort fic that develops into something bordering romance and heated sexual tension.  
> There will be some non-canon elements and headcanons in this fic involving Vulcans at times but I plan to to my best to keep Spock in character as much as possible! If you have any suggestions, ideas or just general thoughts, feel free to let me know! All feedback is welcome and keeps me inspired to continue writing!
> 
> EDIT 6/13/2019: HEY GUYS I just wanted to let you know that this fic is NOT dead i've just been super busy with moving but a new chapter should be released soon!! Thanks for all the patience! <3

Gentle rain welcomed the dawn, the sun slowly rising over the horizon and bringing light to the planet below. And right on schedule, your furry alarm clock was there to wake you up. “Hhnm..good morning Mr. Nova” Your tired eyes pried themselves open when a small, orange colored feline hopped onto your stomach. Your weak hands lift up to run through his warm fur as a slight smile curled at the corner of your lips, however, it quickly diminished when your eyes glanced over to the old paper calendar on the wall and you sighed. Day, 35... And as usual, the forecast was a briskly cold, ash colored rain that poured from violet clouds. It would seem fascinating if One wasn’t stuck with this for torturous amounts of time. Your eyelids pressed closed again for a few moments as you tried to recall your dreams from last night.  
You had a wonderful dream. A dream that.. you were back home, back on Earth. The beautiful world with vibrant flowers, lush green forests and crystal blue oceans. You loved Earth, you loved the creatures there, and you loved the humans especially. You yourself were.. well, not entirely human. But instead, half Vulcan, half Human. A rarity for sure but not unheard of in this day and age. However, despite the fact you carried Vulcan blood in your veins, you were raised like a normal human child in a normal human school. And as such, you acted human. The only thing that differentiated you was your pale green blood and pointed ears.  
You still were formal and quite logical at times, but in most everyday life, you were as emotional as any other human being. Happy, sad, angry. Some might have called it a draw-back. But you found the feelings that shifted through you with new experiences, joy and rage and sadness was a refreshing quality. Your mother was a kind and logical Vulcan, while your father was a fun, exciting and brave human. The two of them loved you dearly and let you be yourself through all stages of your adolescence. And when you graduated high school and entered adulthood, you wanted nothing more than to enroll in star-fleet. You always admired the stars from the Earthy Planet, but to be closer, to explore the unknown was something you dreamed of doing. And your parents were terribly happy and supported you. They supported you through everything. Even when you were put on a this damn risky mission. They supported you. They loved you.. and now.. now..you didn’t know if you’d ever see them again.

You felt a warm dampness trickle down your cheek and you swallowed hard, trying not to cry for the 50th time since crash landing here. “Meow” The young feline purred in your lap, perhaps understanding your distress and you gently run your fingers into his fur once more.  
“I’m glad you’re here with me, and you’re right.. I can’t sit here bawling my eyes out. We won’t get home that way” You say with a soft breath, finally clambering up from the mess of blankets and foliage you melded into an odd ‘nest’. It wasn’t 5 star hotel material, but it at least felt a bit more comfortable than lying on metal. 

With a heavy yawn, you plop down at the control panel, turning a knob and typing the words ‘mayday’ into Morse code and sending the signal out. You honestly weren’t sure if the signal was ever going to be picked up, or if the communicators were as damaged as you feared. But you did this every morning in hopes a passing ship, anything, would catch the signal.  
You pressed your thumb and pointer finger over the bridge of your nose, pinching it in an attempt to relieve the headache that never seemed to leave before finally sitting up from the seat and moving to the storage compartment of the escape shuttle. “Looks like I’ll need to go out foraging again today” You hummed in thought, grabbing a small handful of berries and pack of dried jerky from inside.

“Breakfast time!” You said with a slight ring in your tone, the small cat perked up and trotted over quickly as you set a piece of jerky down for him to eat while you instead, consumed the measly berries. Mr. Nova quickly scarfed down the piece of dried meat and mewled at you in objection at the smaller portion than usual. Shaking your head, you simply patted his head.  
“I’m sorry, but if we want the jerky to last, you’ll have to eat a little less from now on” Your voice dipped sadly when the animal tilted his head in confusion. Of course he wouldn’t understand. Any sane person might have hogged all the jerky and resources they could for their own, but you couldn’t bare to let your beloved cat suffer. Or at least... you wanted to prolong the amount of time before he would.

Finally, you unfold your clothes in the corner of the shuttle and start suiting up.  
“Keep the shuttle safe while I’m gone, alright Mr. Nova?” You comment as you slip your boots on. Your feline companion mewled in response, going back to curling up in the blankets.  
“That seems like an adequate answer” You huff a small chuckle as you yanked the zipper of the thick skinned suit up to your throat and opened the hatch door.  
“Wish me luck” You say in finality, exiting into the cold, wet weather. 

 

The air was breathable, but the terrain outside was mucky,humid and damp. Some days you just couldn’t stand trudging through the muddy forests and opted to stay inside the slowly rusting escape shuttle. But now that food sources were diminishing, it was now a growing routine to go out and search for edible plants and drinkable water sources every few days.  
The walk through the forest was always somewhat of an adventure. You followed a similar path, but there was always new things to see and experience being on an unknown planet. Your boots crunched over musky leaves and mud as you carried on, eyes alert for the bright green berries you’ve calculated to be edible enough to keep you alive. Well.. mostly alive. 

You have noticed that as the days pass, your legs grow tired more often and your sense of logic has declined slowly but surely. Not having a healthy normal meal can do that to any living being. But your push to survive was strong. And each day you’d stray a little farther from camp, desperate to find food and in the most hopeful of scenarios, other life. You weren’t sure what happened to the rest of your crew.. but you only hoped that wherever they were, they weren’t suffering. 

It was a straightforward mission. Explore a new M class planet, take samples, study the flora and fauna. Leave. Simple. Easy. Safe. The voyage was long and grueling, and everything had seemed fine until hostile enemies appeared and threw down an all out attack which forced many to evacuate. People were screaming.. running. You were one of the first on a shuttle. Your teammates close behind. But then there were explosions.. and.. and it was too late. You barely got out with Mr. Nova and were forced to crash land here when your escape shuttle’s thrusters were destroyed in the blast. You don’t know what happened to the other crew that managed to get to escape pods. Perhaps you never may know.. but you still had to hold on to the hope that somebody else was out there. 

 

Your E/C(eye color) eyes flicked up when you noticed a bushel of unpicked berries and a relieved smile pulled at your chapped lips.  
“Looks like lunch is served!” You grin wider as you approach the flora, pulling out a small mesh bag from your suit pocket and began plucking the sweet morsels carefully.  
“Maybe I’ll try and make berry soup tonight. Or.. would that just be jam?” You pondered aloud before slipping a handful of berries into your maw and chewed hungrily.  
‘crunch’  
It took you a moment to realize that sound wasn’t your teeth but instead, a branch breaking a few meters ahead. You took in a deep breath, stance lowering closer to the forest floor as you quickly tucked the bag of berries away and exchanged it with a small pocket knife. Your eyes narrowed into the foliage but you couldn’t see anything. It almost felt like even the birds and and forest fell silent.  
‘Shuffle’  
The bushes rattled as something large pushed it’s weight through the flora and you crouched further, frozen like a deer in headlights when you got a better look at the creature. The beast resembled a mix of something like panther and a grizzly bear. It was massive with thick dense muscles rippling through it’s front and back legs. Claws long and dagger like. You hadn’t yet encountered such a beast on this planet yet, but it would take a fool to not see this situation as critical. Your lungs stung as you held your breath, leg muscles reared to go if you had to start running, even though you were pretty sure you couldn’t out run this thing. 

In a mildly growing panic, your mind raced to figure out a plan. If this beast just left on it’s own you’d be fine... but if not...  
You knew this path like the back of your hand and you could recall a handful of spots you could try and make a run for, but-

‘GRRAWLLLL’

Massive paws slammed you into the ground like a 20 pound bag of bricks and drool and teeth were inches away from your face as a rippling roar shook you to your core. “AHh!” You yelped in fear and alarm, your instincts running on auto pilot as you slammed the heels of your boots into it’s undercarriage. 

‘GRRWWL’

It huffed angrily, rearing it’s front legs into the air to get away from your heels and in that moment your elbows dug into the ground to support your weight as you scurried backwards just enough to get out from under it’s shadow. Your heart was racing a mile a minute and your breathing ragged as you fought to get to your feet.  
It’s multiple eyes locked onto you and lunged forward, teeth raking into your leg and tearing away at the flesh before you drove your knife into the side of it’s head. It’s jaw released your leg, growling in pain as it backed away momentarily. “Guh!!” You exhaled sharply, tumbling to your feet and taking off like a jack rabbit as the adrenaline in your body shot through you. Your leg was dribbling pale green blood but you had to ignore the pain, your life depended on it.  
You could hear the beast behind you again, the thundering boom of it’s weight pounding against the swampy forest floor behind you. “FUCK FUCK FUCK!”  
You cried out in terror as you felt the monstrosity gaining speed. It was only a matter of time before the loss of blood would have you passing out, or before this thing caught up with you. You knew where to go, but your only hope would be if you could make it.  
You ducked under a low hanging branch, racing through the flora. Your vision was getting foggy as you took a sharp left turn, heart pounding into overdrive as the crackling sound of branches and leaves being destroyed behind you kept you moving. There!  
You slide down a slippery slope of mud ungracefully, regaining your footing once you reached the bottom and darted forward. A hollow rock den was in view. You’d passed it a couple times during your exploration. But now, it was your only chance for survival. the beast was close now, it’s breath hot on your back as you felt massive claws slash through the backing of your suit with ease, the fresh burn bringing tears to your eyes as you tumbled forward into the small rocky opening, barely fitting as the beast bellowed in rage, clawing and pounding at the entrance as it fought to get inside.

Your trembling limbs carried you as far as you could into the hollow den, the musky scent of mold filling your nose as you swallowed hard, eyes wide with horror as the beast continued it’s barrage on the entrance of the den. After what seemed like hours, the creature backed down, loosing interest in a never winning fight against the stiff rock that caked the outside of the burrow.  
Finally, you were safe.  
And then It hit you like a tsunami, pain, pain and the pungent, metallic scent of blood. You dare look down in the dim light to see what injuries you had sustained. Your leg was worse for ware. Deep puncture wounds in the shape of the beast’s mouth now armored your skin while the vivid green of your blood dampened the fabric of your suit in a warm, sticky sensation. And you could only assume that your back and shoulders were no better. The sharp sting that emanated from nearly the entire length of your back indicated long slashes.  
You shuffled to sit up more, wincing in pain as you sandwiched the fabric of your sleeve between your teeth, tearing a strip of fabric away and carefully wrapping it around your leg to minimize any more bleeding. It wasn’t a permanent fix, but at least you wouldn’t rapidly bleed to death.  
“Stupid planet” You exhaled sharply before leaning down to lay on your side and curl into a ball. You felt sticky and cold. Mud, leaves and blood coated your flight suit as you shivered softly. You were tired. Really tired. You knew you needed to rest if you were going to even attempt making the hike back to your crashed shuttle, but the flashes of memory that continued to play the scene that just unfolded failed to stop and it took much longer than you would have liked to finally settle now enough to give you a deep,dreamless sleep.


	2. Mr. Spock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT 5/15/2019: I hope you guys don't mind but I combined chapter 2 and 3 together because they were both quite short and I felt like it was more comfortable to read this way! It also helps all the chapters have a consistent length and not have one chapter be super short and one be super long,ect.!

[Spock's POV]

Foreign looking song birds chirped and chimed as the bright warm sun brought commotion and life to the rainy planet once more. The rain was pleasantly light that morning and offered the inhabitants of the planet a brief break from it’s usual soggy morning downpour. Meanwhile, a tall, lanky Vulcan and his Human Captain trot quickly against the muddy terrain in earnest to locate the source of a mayday signal that was received just yesterday morning. 

“Captain, I’m reading the source of the signal and I believe it is just west of here” The half Vulcan stated, eyes glancing down to his handheld radar.  
“Mr. Spock, are you sure we’re going the right way? It feels like we’ve been walking in circles” The Human questioned as he tried to keep up with the Vulcan’s faster stride.  
“It is highly unlikely that we are walking in circles, Captain. The radar reads that our location is, in fact, moving on a straight route, not a circle. ”  
The Vulcan simply stated before a green light appeared on the scanner and his legs sped up. “The coordinates indicate the signal was sent from just a few feet ahead” The Captain nodded in acknowledgment before they reached a clearing in the trees. “There” Spock gestured to the escape shuttle as the two approached with caution.  
“Hello? We are with the U.S.S Enterprise. We got your mayday signal.” The Captain called from outside the shuttle, tapping his knuckles against the metal hatch door before turning the handle. Spock stood at alert cautiously, a phaser gun in hand as he followed Kirk into the metal shelter. “Yoo, anyone home?”  
“MEEEW!”  
An angry hiss surprised the man as he jumped back, tumbling into Spock. The two men brought their phasers out in defense before realizing it was simply a small, orange feline, tail puffed in defense. Kirk made an annoyed ‘tch’ sound before lowering his weapon.

“Now I remember why I don’t miss Earth house cats” Kirk commented in a snarky tone, to which the Vulcan ignored, interest else where. “Hm.” The pointed ear man softly ushered the feline away as he inspected the nest of blankets and packets of beef jerky.  
“It is obvious someone is still inhabiting this fallen shuttle." “Well at least we know the cat didn’t send the SOS signal” Kirk huffed a laugh and pocketed his weapon before turning his attention to the control panel of the shuttle. It was damaged nearly beyond repair, but somehow, with a strike of luck, the signal this mystery being sent out was picked up by their communicators.  
“I wonder how long they’ve been here” Kirk thought aloud. “36 days, Captain” The captain blinked in a puzzled manner before turning the chair around to face the Vulcan. “How could you know that?” The man looked at the commanding officer dumbfounded and Spock simply nodded his head in the direction of the paper calendar hanging from the wall. Upon further inspection, Spock brought a hand to his chin in thought. “Odd. This calender’s surface was marked yesterday, but today remains unmarked.” Kirk raised an eyebrow, not exactly sure what his commanding officer was getting at. “Which means...” It took him a moment to determine what that meant and Spock nodded when he could see his friend’s eyes blink in realization. “That they didn’t make it back last night.” Spock stated, hands folded behind his back. “Given the logical conclusion, they must be in some sort of danger. They have marked the calendar each day undisputedly, but to miss a day means just as it seems.” The Vulcan finishes his hypothesis before turning to open the hatch door. “Come, Captain. We mustn’t waste any time” Spock said flatly as he exited into the ashy rain once again. The Captain following him close behind. 

“Any ideas on how exactly we’re going to find this ‘person’, Mr. Spock? Because I’ve got nothin’ ”  
The Captain glanced around the surrounding forest, as if somehow it’d give him an answer to where they needed to go.  
“If this damn weather wasn’t so wet, we might have been able to track a footpath” Kirk grunted, kneeling down to study the gunky surface of the ground.  
“You are forgetting that we have state-of-the-art technology, Captain” Spock interjected and began typing a jumble of numbers into the handheld device.  
Kirk gave him an annoyed look before standing up fully, studying what the Vulcan was doing.  
“If there is any humanoid life within a 20 mile radius, this scanner will find it” He said with a brief pause as he awaited the scanner to register the coordinates.  
“The scanners have found something, Captain. Roughly 2 miles east” The green blooded man reports, instantly moving to walk in the direction foretold. And as usual, the Captain was trailing the speedy Vulcan again. “You sure it’s not a hostile humanoid?”  
“We will have to see when we get there, Captain” Responded the Vulcan, eyes scanning the surrounding brush as the subtle beeping of the scanner chimed in rhythm. “Shit.. well, I guess I better ready my weapon” The sandy blond replied, pulling the gun from his holster.

\----  
[Your POV]

The faint tone of droplets pittering against mud and stone echoed through the rocky cavern and into your slowly growing consciousness. The first thing that registered was a scathing, sharp pain, the second, a bitter icy coldness enveloping your limbs. Your chapped lips parted softly as a deep shuttering exhale expels from your throat. “Damn..” You tremble, trying to sit up as your muscles protested against your own weight. Your glossy eyes squinted towards the bright opening of the tiny den and you couldn’t tell if you had been asleep for 8 minutes or 8 hours. Regardless, you knew you couldn’t stay here, your strength was fading and the blood loss you surely sustained wouldn’t help that fact either.  
“Ok [y/n], we got this. J-just deal with the pain long enough to get back” Your voice was horse and dry but the words offered enough motivation to urge yourself to begin crawling for the opening.  
Your injuries throbbed painfully in protest and you winced the droplets of moisture from your eyes, inhaling sharply through your nose as you made your way outside,mud and dirt caked to your knees and palms before you ungracefully attempted to stand upright.  
“OOF” Your body cringes and your knees give out from the caustic pain you were in and you tumble down onto the ground once more.  
“Fuck..this is bad”  
Your voice shivers and you feel a sense of dread. It was at least a 30 minute walk back to your shuttle, but if you couldn’t even stand up...  
The moisture was back again at the corners of your eyes and this time you didn’t fight them away. It was truly one of the only logical times to cry like a baby.  
You allow yourself to settle against the forest floor, heavy teardrops mulling down your sweat and dirt ridden cheeks before you hear something- or someONE.  
It was faint, incredibly faint. And at this point, maybe you were having delusions from your blood loss but- no- it couldn’t be a delusion. A voice. Clear as day. Wait no- TWO voices. They were close, but not yet visible through the brush.  
“h-hey..!” Your own vocal cords protest dryly as your first attempt to call out falls mutely.  
Dammit, come on. Louder! Your brain urges and you take in a lungful of breath before letting out the loudest; “H-HEY!!” You could, coughing slightly afterwards.  
Silence.  
Your eyes flicked around, desperate to find the owners of those voices.  
the sudden sound of bushes rustling draws your attention to the northwestern part of the clearing as a tall and formal figure comes into view from the heavy wall of flora and trees. The thing you noticed first and foremost was the unmistakable blue star-fleet uniform shirt and commanding officer pin worn proudly on his chest. The second thing you noticed were his ears- an odd thing to notice nearly before anything else, true, but it was hard not to look past the almost elegant curve that tapered into a soft point. A Vulcan. Somehow, the man seemed just as surprised to see one of his own kind stranded on this unknown planet but perhaps he was more surprised to see the current condition you were in. “Captain! The man has been located!” He calls back abruptly as he quickly strides over to your side, kneeling down to your level.  
Normally Spock would greet another Vulcan with the traditional ‘V’ hand-sign, but you were clearly in severe condition and most formalities weren’t important right now.  
“Do not be alarmed, I am Mr. Spock, U.S.S Enterprise Commanding Officer. We received your SOS signal at 0800 hours yesterday morning and beamed down to find and rescue you.” His voice, while formal and literate sounding, was still reassuring. “T-thank you” You replied tiredly, a smile pulling at your lips. Spock raised his eyebrows at the expression, not quite used to seeing another Vulcan smile, but he simply brushed it off when he noticed the bright tinge of green staining your clothes. He was honestly a bit shocked to see the deep bite wound in your leg and have you still somehow alive. Though even at your critical condition, the man seemed to be able to keep a straight face, and instead, attempted to distract you from the pain you obviously were in. “Do you have a name, my Vulcan friend?” The green blooded man gently asked, pressing a hand to your shoulder to offer ‘comfort’. Your watery eyes glance up to meet his and open your mouth to reply, lips parting. “Y-yes. My name is; [y/n]. Former star-fleet crewman of the U.S.S 3150 star-fleet exploration ship” You replied formally to the Commanding Officer despite the slight tremble in your vocal cords. Spock gave a sharp nod, acknowledging your reply as Kirk finished typing something into his handheld device and approached the two of you.  
“Oh hell” Kirk said loudly at the site of your wounds and pulled out his communicator immediately. “Kirk to U.S.S Enterprise. Have a medical bed and medical team standing by at the warp pad, we have a critical patient being beamed up momentarily” You swallowed nervously as the Captain knelt down next to Spock, extending a hand. “Hey there. I’m Captain Kirk. I’m sure Mr. Spock informed you about who we are already. But you should be assured you’re in good hands now” The man smiled brightly at you and you nodded softly, smiling back as well as you grabbed his hand. With careful, but admirable strength, the two men helped you to your feet, supporting you as you found your footing.  
“Standby to warp three up” The Captain reported into his communicator again.  
A cold, almost minty feeling slowly enveloped you. Starting from your toes and pulling to the tips of your pointed ears, and then a bright white was all you could see.  
Once the brightness faded, you were no longer standing outside in the marshy forests you’d been confined to for the past month, but a much more familiar setting, a star ship warp room. Your breath hitched, partially from the throbbing pain you felt, but mostly from the immense feeling of joy and safety.  
“Steady now” The Captain spoke up as they walked you to the floating medical bed that awaited you. However, the moment you laid down, your vision grew blurry and your head dizzy. “Hes slipping out of consciousness” The nurse said in a rushed tone, wheeling the bed down the hallway in a quick paced manner as Spock trailed her and the Captain, while worried, had a job to do and excused himself back to the bridge.  
“Good god, what happened to him?” A new voice, one who you might assume to be Doctor McCoy. “Not sure,Doctor, but he is in critical condition. See to it that he is looked after” Mr. Spock stated firmly as if it was his duty to make sure you, a fellow Vulcan was looked after correctly and the Doctor gave a sharp nod.  
“Of course, Commander”.


	3. Mixed Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOO HECK things are gettin' a little interesting now /eyezoom/. Sorry for the slow burn guys but i'm really having fun building this up so far! I hope you don't mind how I occasionally switch the POV to Spock. I can't guarantee it'll switch POVs every chapter consistently but i will add in the POV switch when needed! (whether it be an entire chapter or just a little snippet).  
> Hopefully you guys are enjoying it so far! As as usual, any suggestions, tips or feedback is welcome! <3

The clean smell of bleach and medical supplies was heavy in the air as the lanky half alien silently watched his crew-mate as well as his friend work on suturing closed the wounds of their new rescuee. His wounds might have been fatal had he not received medical attention when he had. It was still a mystery as to what happened to the poor soul, but from the looks of it, he put up a decent fight and managed to survive even though the odds were stacked quite unfairly against him. Somehow Spock admired this about the Vulcan stranger, and he felt the urge to ask many questions about how he managed to survive on that planet for 36 days to begin with as well as what he might have studied about the local flora and fauna while marooned there. The Vulcan’s thoughts eased abruptly when his name was spoken and he flicked his attention to the Doctor as the man set a pair of medical scissors down on the tray and continued sewing up the deep punctures in your upper leg.  
“So,Mr. Spock, how does it feel to have another Vulcan amongst the ship?” Doctor McCoy prodded his question at the green blooded man with a brief smile. “Must be nice to know you aren’t the only one of your kind around now, eh?”  
Spock cocked an eyebrow and hummed aloud as if he was considering his answer carefully.  
“I wouldn’t say it makes me ‘feel’ anything, Doctor. But the knowledge that another, surely very logical and stable minded man is now aboard the ship does offer a sense of exuberance, or how you humans might say, ‘joy’. I may now truly be able to sit down and have a long and logical conversion about the logistics of interstellar space travel and relate on my favouritism of plomeek soup” If McCoy didn’t know any better, he swore he saw the Vulcan’s lip twitch in the ghost of a smile and he himself chuckled in amusement.  
Spock’s expression quickly faded into something flat and serious as soon as he noticed the Doctor glancing his direction and he cleared his throat.  
“What is the current status of our Vulcan counterpart?” He was quick to change the subject, his dark eyes looking down to study the fellow Vulcan’s tired and mud ridden features.  
“I am still awaiting his blood test results to come back from the lab before I can determine he hasn’t contracted any sort of unforeseen aliment. But aside from that, much more stable now, Commander Spock. He just needs a good bath and plenty of rest now.”  
The commanding officer gives a brief nod of the head in response and steps back, arms folded neatly behind his back as McCoy carefully collects his medical tools and cleans up the area. “Nurse he’s all finished. Make sure to bring in some heating blankets and fresh IV fluids” The Doctor commands and moves over to the sink to wash his hands.  
“Doctor, Blood test results have been completed” A blonde nurse chimes in formally and McCoy nods. “Wonderful! Let me take a look”  
The room falls silent as he reads over the paperwork, nodding in response. “Hmm yes everything seems normal-...” His voice falls short and he double takes at what he’d just read.  
“What is it, Doctor?” Spock, whom seems incredibly interested again, questions. “Well slap me silly. Mr. Spock. Our Vulcan friend here is.. well, not entirely Vulcan. He is half Human, just like yourself...!”  
It must have been obvious how surprised the Commanding Officer was, because the Doctor had to chuckle just to relieve the room of it’s awkward silence. “This man seems like one mystery after another, eh, Mr. Spock? You sure you two aren’t related?”  
Spock’s eyebrow twitches in displeasure at the joke and McCoy could take the hint he might’ve cross some boundary within him. “Only joking, Commander.” He clears his throat and hands the clipboard back to the nurse. 

“Now then, I’d better get back to work. The patients won’t heal themselves” He offers another chuckle and steps out of the room finally.

Spock’s eyes slowly shift back to look at the other Vulcan. So..he was mixed with human blood just like Spock was. It shouldn’t have been that shocking to most, but to Spock, it was.. almost surreal. He purses his lips as he approaches the bed silently, eyes studying your soft features. You didn’t have the harshness of Spock’s own facial features. No deep frown lines, strong brow, cold composition. Facial attributes most Vulcan men possessed, even in slumber. Spock did recall how you...smiled when he’d first approached you. Did that mean you had more human blood in you that gave you more emotions? Did you /feel/ emotions like a normal human did? Or did you simply fake the smile to relate on a friendly level. Spock himself had tried to copy some human emotions in his younger years to fit in more at star-fleet academy, given the fact that most students there could and did feel emotion and express it. But as he got older, he slowly accepted that basic human emotions would never be exactly normal for him. Spock on rare occasions did feel a twinge of emotion but usually found that it was followed by him acting unusual and reckless. He didn’t like that. So, like any normal being that didn’t like something, he avoided it. He pushed any emotions deep down and kept them locked away with an iron will. But.. It was strange to come in contact with another mixed Vulcan. It gave him so much to wonder, to think, to /ask/. He dare not pry into you though. He wasn’t that sort of person. He, himself rarely opened up, so to expect another person, especially another Vulcan, no matter the percentage of Vulcan blood in your veins, to open up to him was irresponsible and inappropriate.

A soft bleep catches the Vulcan’s precise hearing and snaps him out of his thoughts. It takes him less than a second to quickly pull the communicator from his pocket and up to his curved ear. “Mr. Spock here” He replies formally. “Yo, Kirk here. You are needed on the bridge, Mr. Spock. Make haste!”  
“Affirmative, Captain. On my way”  
Spock pocketed the device slowly, giving you one last glance, as if left unattended, something bad would happen, before finally exiting the med bay room. He was a commanding officer and lieutenant. He couldn’t waste his time dilly dallying over some stranger. Besides, he didn’t allow himself to care about anyone, Vulcan or otherwise... Right? Right.


End file.
